The Fear
by Thata Martins
Summary: The Rapture. Com o Apocalipse batendo à porta, todo mundo sente medo. Escrito de madrugada, de uma só vez, enquanto escutava a música 'The Fear', da Lily Allen.
1. Dean

**Escrito na tentativa de desabafar e acalmar meu espírito depois de assistir The Rapture. Não deu certo, mas em compensação saiu este texto.**

**The Fear:  
****DEAN**

O que está acontecendo aqui? O que está acontecendo com Sam? Com Cas? Comigo? Com o mundo? Com Deus?

_I don't know what's right and what's real anymore  
I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore  
When do you think it will all become clear?  
__'Cuz I'm being taken over by The Fear_

O que houve com Cas? Desde quando ele é tão frio? Em um minuto, ele precisa urgentemente falar comigo em particular. Onde ele conseguiria achar um lugar mais privado do que a minha cabeça, eu não sei mas... No outro, ele está completamente mudado, falando que ele não serve a mim, mas aos céus e a Deus. Como se eu tivesse pedido alguma coisa, alguma vez a ele.

Isso tudo é por ter me contado que se envolvia demais? Que estava começando a questionar suas ordens e convicções? Ele não é o único no meio desta merda toda a duvidar das coisas que acredita. Eu fui salvo por um anjo, a mando de Deus, quando nem mesmo acreditava que essa galera toda existia! Eu, mais do ninguém, entendo de mudanças. Nos últimos meses foi só o que ocorreu em minha vida: mudanças.

Mudanças de comportamento. De formas de pensar. De moral. Na maneira como eu via o mundo e todas as coisas que nele existem. Desde as coisas que eu vejo e sei que são reais, até as coisas que eu sei que estão por aí, mesmo que não as enxergue.

Nunca senti tanto medo em toda a minha vida. Nem tanta decepção. Ou me senti tão cansado. Cansado de ser jogado de um lado para o outro como um peão em tabuleiro de xadrez. Cansado de ter de lidar com Apocalipse. Cansado de tentar conter a quebra dos selos. Cansado de planejar formas de parar Lilith. Cansados de fantasiar maneiras de acabar com a raça dela.

Cansado de lutar comigo mesmo. Cansado de querer que Sam abra os olhos em relação a Ruby. Ou seus novos brinquedinhos. Ou qualquer outra coisa que seja, porque Sam já não me ouve, de tão obcecado com seus próprios dilemas.

O que houve com Sam? Ele não é mais o mesmo garoto doce, gentil e ingênuo de antes. Não parece sequer ser humano mais. Ele está sugando sangue demoníaco! Essa é a fonte do poder que o deixa tão irreconhecível. O olhar dele quando exorcizava aquele demônio... Dava medo! Ele parecia feliz com aquilo. Parecia contente de ter recuperado suas "habilidades".

Sam se perdeu completamente de mim. Não me reconhece. Não me respeita. Não confia em mim. E como pode pedir que eu confie nele, quando eu nem mesmo sei quem ele é? Nem acho que ele mesmo saiba. Ele se perdeu de tudo, mas principalmente de si mesmo.

Ele não liga mais para quantas pessoas caiam no caminho entre aqui e o fim de Lilith. A morte de Pamela, Adam, Cas e sua família... Se eles precisam morrer para que ele atinja seu objetivo, que seja! Acredito que ele mataria a mim mesmo, se eu me interpusesse em seu caminho.

E eu terei de fazê-lo. Eu prometi ao pai que o protegeria. De tudo. De todos. Custe o que custar. E, mesmo o homem estando morto, eu não violarei minha promessa. Eu o protegerei, primeiramente de si mesmo. Trancafiá-lo no quarto do pânico de Bobby foi a única solução imediata e eficaz que poderíamos tomar.

Agora só me resta rezar. Rezar para que Sam recupere o juízo. Que ele veja que não somos o inimigo aqui. Que só queremos o bem dele. Que o amamos demais para deixá-lo se autodestruir desse jeito. Eu espero que ele se toque de que eu o amo. Acima de tudo. Acima do mundo. Acima de mim mesmo.

Eu gostaria de alguma ajuda lá de cima. Se supostamente eu sou o salvador do mundo, o único que pode acabar com toda essa palhaçada de Apocalipse e Lúcifer ressurgindo... Por que não me ajudam com as pequenas coisas? Podiam ter ajudado Pamela. Podiam ter ajudado Adam e sua mãe. Podiam ter me falado como agir com Sam. Se eles não estão dispostos a fazer estas pequenas coisas por mim, como podem esperar que eu faça algo por eles?

Meu irmão vem acima de qualquer coisa. Acima até do que a fúria do céu. Ou do inferno. Eu fui para o andar de baixo por causa dele. E não me importaria em voltar para lá de novo, se isso o afastasse de problemas. Se isso o fizesse viver por anos uma vida normal e despreocupada. O tipo de vida que sempre sonhei em levar. Que sempre sonhei que ele levasse. Mas que nunca tivemos a chance de ter.

Quem não gostaria de ficar uns dias parado, dentro de casa, assistindo televisão, lendo um livro, ou fazendo qualquer coisa que não envolvessem armas de sal e crucifixos? Quem não gostaria de passar uma semana sem ter que lidar com monstros de tudo quanto é tipo? Quem não gostaria de sentir medo de escolhas banais, como a faculdade que fazer, ou o que vestir na primeira entrevista de emprego?

Eu sei que sou um caçador. Nasci pra isso, fui criado pra isso, me tornei isso. E aceito muito bem, porque agora sei que a alternativa não é tão boa. Mas, só por uns dias, eu gostaria de ter tardes normais, sem maiores preocupações. Gostaria de não ter a grande responsabilidade de salvar o mundo nas costas.

Queria que meu irmão não bebesse sangue demoníaco para derrotar um demônio. Queria que ele virasse um advogado chato e chupim, morando numa casinha de dois andares, com uma garota bacana para enchê-lo de filhos. Ou de tentativas, o que também é bom o bastante. Não me importaria de ficar longe de Sam novamente, se fosse para o bem dele.

Eu poderia sumir do mapa, como fez meu pai, só para vê-lo feliz. Eu me sacrificaria várias e várias vezes por Sam, assim como meu pai fez por mim. Eu esconderia coisas do passado para não vê-lo chorar, assim como meu pai fez por nós.

Essa coisa de fim do mundo... Dá um medo do cacete! Medo de não ser capaz de fazer o que me pedem. Medo de não conseguir proteger Sam. Medo de ter de fazer o que o pai me pediu antes de morrer para me salvar. Naquela época, eu me perguntei o que diabos passava na cabeça de um homem, para que pedisse a um filho que matasse o outro. Agora eu sei a resposta.

_Forget about guns and forget ammunition  
'Cause I'm killing them all on my own little mission  
Now I'm not a saint but I'm not a sinner  
Now everything is cool as long as I'm getting thinner_

Ele me pediu porque sabia que isso é uma coisa que eu nunca faria. Ele sabia que a minha obsessão viraria exatamente essa: protegê-lo a todo custo. E provavelmente por isso me botou medo. Para que eu fizesse o impossível para não chegar a esse extremo.

Eu sinto que falhei. Não consegui o que prometi a mim mesmo que faria. Minhas atitudes, daqui pra frente, serão atos de um homem desesperado. Não enxergo alternativas. Não vejo uma solução no meio de toda essa escuridão medonha. Então jogo com as cartas que tenho. Vou blefando, enganando, confundindo as pessoas à minha volta. Vou iludindo a mim mesmo. Vou falando em voz alta que tudo vai dar certo, para me convencer e convencer a todos. E fico na esperança de que minhas palavras ditas virem realidade.

Porque se Sam virar completamente para o lado do mal, se não tiver mais salvação, eu ainda assim não poderei matá-lo. Ainda assim o protegeria com todas as armas, com todas as forças que eu encontrasse dentro de mim. Lutaria com anjos e demônios. Porque nada é mais importante do que Sam.

Eu tenho que continuar lutando. Imaginar mil maneiras de livrar Sam de seu vício. Jeitos impensáveis de trazê-lo de volta à razão. Chamá-lo dessa obsessão suicida de perseguir Lilith sozinho. Fazê-lo ver a verdade. Fazê-lo sentir-se amado e protegido novamente. Meu lugar é a seu lado e eu não consigo imaginar-me em algum outro.

É errado amar, assim, tão incondicionalmente? É errado botar o bem-estar alheio acima de qualquer coisa? Se eu não me engano, não é um dos ensinamentos bíblicos, tão exaltados e espalhados aos quatro ventos pelos religiosos deste mundo? Não é um dos mandamentos que Castiel acredita tanto? Uma das leis de seu Pai tão glorioso?

Então eles terão que entender. Como posso matar o único ser que me motivou a continuar lutando por todo esse tempo? Como tirar a vida do responsável por eu não considerar minha infância deprimente? Como destruir quem eu protegi com tanto afinco, durante toda a minha vida?

Como ouvir o último suspiro de quem eu todos os dias verificava a respiração, na calada da noite, só para poder dormir em paz? Como terminar a existência de um ser que provoca tantos sentimentos contraditórios em mim e ainda me faz o amar incessantemente? Como matar a única coisa que me manteve lúcido durante todos aqueles anos no inferno?

É como me pedir para parar de comer, de beber, de existir. Sammy é minha razão de viver. É o meu bem mais precioso. A memória que eu mais dou valor. A companhia que mais me agrada. O ser humano que eu mais aprecio. O único a quem eu ainda idolatro. O único com quem eu ainda me importo. O resquício de família que me restou. Como matar minha quase inexistente família?

Não importa as promessas que eu faça. Não importa as coisas que me digam. O quanto me torturem. O quanto eu me despedace. Sam é a minha prioridade. É o motivo de eu continuar respirando. Eu vivo para Sam. Somente para ele. E vou morrer para protegê-lo.

Mais uma vez.

_I don't know what's right and what's real anymore  
I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore  
When do you think it will all become clear?  
__'Cuz I'm being taken over by The Fear_


	2. Sam

**Escrito na tentativa de justificar as atitudes de Sam e me sentir menos irritada com ele. Não deu certo, mas em compensação saiu este texto.**

**The Fear  
SAM:**

O que está acontecendo aqui? O que está acontecendo com Dean? Com Bobby? Comigo? Com o mundo? Com Deus?

_Forget about guns and forget ammunition  
'Cause I'm killing them all on my own little mission  
Now I'm not a saint but I'm not a sinner  
Now everything is cool as long as I'm getting thinner_

Por que ninguém entende o que eu pretendo fazer? Por que ninguém enxerga o que realmente está se passando na minha cabeça? O motivo pelo qual eu venho fazendo tudo isso? Por que Bobby tinha que me ligar, enganando-me daquele jeito? O que houve com o caçador que antes me tratava com tanto carinho? Que me conhecia bem, mesmo sem eu falar nada? Que mais parecia com um pai do que o meu próprio?

É o mesmo cara que me recebia em sua casa, quando meu pai nos largava aqui, antes de sair para uma caçada perigosa? Tudo o que já passamos com ele, todos os desafios que enfrentamos, todas as vezes que o protegemos... Não significou nada?

O que Dean pensa que está fazendo? Trancafiando-me aqui dentro deste quarto, como se eu fosse um animal, selvagem e perigoso, tentando destruir tudo à minha volta... A única coisa que eu quero destruir é o motivo pelo qual tudo isso começou, em primeiro lugar.

Ele não consegue ver que faço isso por ele e por tudo o que ele passou? Lilith, aquela maldita, levando-o para baixo, fazendo-o passar por todas as provações que mudaram-no... Deixando-me sozinho, num escuro mundo sombrio, sem Dean para me alegrar e proteger.

Ele não vê que é o culpado pelo que sou hoje? Ele me criou. Ele foi minha mãe. E meu pai. Ele me deu de comer, às vezes tirando do próprio prato, para que eu ficasse forte. Ele me vestia, arrumava minha mochila e fazia meu lanche, todos os dias, antes de ir para a escola. Ele tomava partido de todas as minhas brigas, me defendendo, mesmo eu estando errado.

Ele me ensinou a dirigir. E a beber. Deu-me dicas de como lidar com as mulheres. Ensinou-me como atirar melhor, como planejar bem uma caçada. Ele me incentivou a estudar. A ser o mais esperto de todos. Ele me dava tudo e não me cobrava nada. Se sou egoísta, mimado ou o que for, foi porque ele me criou assim. Mesmo não tendo esta intenção.

Toda aquela atenção, todo aquele protecionismo desmedido, todas suas atitudes contribuíram para o que eu sou hoje. Porque todo o rancor guardado a sete chaves dentro de meu peito não foi por suas ações. Não foi por odiá-lo.

Foi por parecer a cada dia mais ingrato, quando tudo o que eu queria era demonstrar que ele era meu herói. Foi por parecer mais e mais fraco, quando tudo o que eu queria era ser forte como ele. Por querer ser tão inteligente quanto Dean, e só ter talento para decorar teorias, a ser uma enciclopédia ambulante.

Foi por querer ser melhor caçador, para poder protegê-lo pra variar, que eu fiquei tão arrogante. Por buscar merecer o orgulho que ele nutria por mim que eu desafiava suas instruções, colocando-me em perigo. Foi por querer que a preferência descarada do pai fosse para o verdadeiro merecedor que eu fiquei tão prepotente. Foi por querer ser como ele e não conseguir que eu fugi para Stanford.

Eu falhei nisso, assim como falhei em várias outras coisas. Falhei por não lhe dizer todos os dias o quanto eu o admirava. Falhei em não lhe dizer a verdade inúmeras vezes, por vergonha de mim mesmo. Falhei em salvá-lo do inferno. Falhei em me manter longe do caminho que ele tanto temia que eu seguisse.

_I don't know what's right and what's real anymore  
I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore  
When do you think it will all become clear?  
__'Cuz I'm being taken over by The Fear_

Eu só tomei-o como alternativa para a realidade dura que era existir sem sua presença. Era difícil saber que ele estava no inferno, sofrendo nas mãos de quem já havia mandado para lá, por minha causa. Por me amar tanto a ponto de sacrificar-se por mim. Por eu finalmente ter coragem de fazer algo típico de Dean e não me deixarem.

Sangue de demônio. Eu mesmo não acredito. Eu temo pelo que me transformei. Mas agora é tarde demais. O poder que me dá será o suficiente para matar Lilith, o único desejo que desenvolvi, além de resgatar meu irmão do inferno. A única coisa que mantém meu coração pulsando é o desejo de vingança. E para isso, eu faria qualquer coisa.

Passaria por cima de tudo. E de todos. Não me importo com trabalhos normais. Não me importo com as pessoas que possam morrer sem minha assistência. Não me importo mais pelas famílias destruídas. Ninguém se importou quando era a _minha_ família em jogo.

Quando aquele demônio veio até meu quarto, sangrar em minha boca e tomar minha mãe de nós, onde estavam os caçadores para esmagá-lo? Onde estavam as armadilhas, a água benta, os rituais de exorcismo? Não havia pessoas do lado de fora, velando por nosso sono, esperando o momento de entrar e nos salvar.

Quando Jess morreu também não havia ninguém para pará-lo. Só eu mesmo. Eu ignorei os avisos e mais uma pessoa querida me foi tirada. Logo depois, foi a vez de meu pai. Tirado de nós por não ter alternativas. Era sua alma ou a de Dean. E eu fico feliz que ele tenha feito a troca. Não por não amar meu pai, mas por amar mais meu irmão.

E de nada adiantou todo aquele sofrimento, toda aquela luta porque, assim que eu morri, meu irmão seguiu o mesmo rumo de meu pai e fez aquele maldito pacto. Lilith cobrou sua alma e eu irei cobrar a dela. Que ninguém me impeça, que ninguém fique em meu caminho, pois eu não pararei até ter a minha vingança concluída.

Eu queria que meu irmão me entendesse. Que ele visse através dos valores dele. Que ele parasse de me olhar torto, como se eu fosse uma aberração. Que ele visse que eu faço isso por ele. Por mim. Por nós. Por tudo o que nos foi tirado. Por toda a dor que eles nos fizeram passar. Por tudo o que sofremos.

Mas eu cansei de tentar me explicar. Cansei de tentar conversar. Ele não quer me ouvir, ele não quer discutir, ele não quer falar. Só pensa em guardar para si mesmo todas as coisas que lhe afligem. Não mudou nem um pouco nesse ponto. E, enquanto ele não quiser, não poderei obrigá-lo a se abrir comigo. E tampouco a me ouvir.

O que me resta é agir. Agir por nós dois. Passar por cima dos medos, inseguranças. Passar por cima do temor de me transformar em algo menos humano. Em não ser mais digno de sua proteção e amor. De me afastar tanto dele que não ache mais o caminho de volta.

Preciso agir por todos os entes queridos que foram levados de nós. Por todos os que poderiam ser levados se não parássemos com isso agora. Preciso limpar esse objetivo de minha lista, para poder me juntar a ele na defesa do mundo. Preciso acabar com essa obsessão para poder ficar do seu lado, com a mão no seu ombro, dando-lhe apoio, esperança.

Preciso que voltemos ao nosso normal. Preciso ouvir sua risada despreocupada. Preciso sentir que ele não se policia na minha presença. Preciso sentir-me confortável para falar sobre o que for com ele. Preciso me revelar, cada minúsculo pedaço, sem receio da reprovação passar em seu rosto. Preciso saber que ele não está de todo decepcionado comigo.

Quero vê-lo confiando em mim novamente. Confiando em meu julgamento. Quero a nossa cumplicidade de volta. Quero me sentir o caçula de nós dois. E quero que ele faça o papel do mais velho. Quero ser seu irmão de novo, e não alguém que ele vigia de perto, esperando o momento de intervir.

Mas para isso eu preciso me livrar dos meus demônios. Literalmente. Eu não sei se serei capaz de parar, depois de acabar com Lilith. Eu espero que sim. Tenho esperança de que Dean esteja lá, para me ajudar a passar por isso. Eu preciso sonhar que esse dia vai chegar e que tudo vai dar certo. Mesmo que não dê. Mesmo que tudo caminhe para o lado contrário. Eu preciso continuar falando que tudo vai ficar bem, para me convencer. Para convencer os outros. E principalmente Dean. Porque ele precisa ouvir isso mais do que qualquer um.

O inferno o mudou de um jeito radical. O fez enxergar coisas que antes ele não via. Coisas que seriam de fácil compreensão para mim, mas que agora eu deixo passar. Eu estou cego de ódio, eu sei. Eu percebo. Eu olho no espelho e não me reconheço mais. Mas é uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer.

Tenho que fazer na esperança de que, quando tudo isso acabe, meu irmão consiga levar a vida que tanto sonhou. Que ele ache um emprego fixo, arrume um apartamento legal, uma mulher bonita e gentil para cuidar dele e fazê-lo sentir-se o mais desejado dos homens. Ou então que ele continue na estrada, caçando monstros, passando cada noite com uma mulher diferente, não se apegando a ninguém. Que ele faça o que quiser da sua vida, mas sem anjos nos seus ombros, lhe lembrando o peso que foi colocado em suas costas.

Quero atender suas expectativas, sejam elas quais forem. Se ele quer que eu me case, tenha a maldita cerca branca, com uma penca de filhos e uma mulher bonita, como ele sempre disse que queria, eu perseguirei isso. Se ele quiser que eu me forme e me torne um advogado, um médico, um músico, um palhaço de circo... Eu lutarei para isso acontecer. O que ele me pedir, ele terá. Porque eu quero vê-lo feliz.

Ele merece toda a felicidade do mundo e eu me esforçarei ao máximo para ele a tenha. Eu passarei por cima de todos. Lutarei com qualquer um que se interponha entre ele e ela. Anjos, demônios, vampiros, fantasmas... Humanos. Não interessa o que, quem, quando ou onde. Por ele eu mato, eu curo, eu choro. Por ele eu acredito em Deus novamente. Por ele eu recomeçarei a rezar. Por ele eu imagino que o mundo seja um lugar bom. Só por ele.

Por ele eu vou para o inferno. Por ele eu viro o Sammy que sempre lhe pertenceu. Por ele eu busco minha ingenuidade em meio às cinzas da minha alma. Por ele eu faço tudo. E tudo de novo. Só pra ver o sorriso genuíno em seu rosto. Pra ver seus olhos brilharem com a malícia típica que torna sua companhia tão desejável. Pra ver o orgulho estampado em seu rosto.

Mais uma vez.

_Forget about guns and forget ammunition  
'Cause I'm killing them all on my own little mission  
Now I'm not a saint but I'm not a sinner  
Now everything is cool as long as I'm getting thinner_


End file.
